ASRAMA SEME DAN UKE
by Derp Boy
Summary: Sorry -DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: T doang

Genre: Romance/General

Pair: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, ItaDei, dan ZetsuKisame(?? Author: apaan gk ada pair ini!!!! Batalin!)

Warning: Yaoi, garing krauk(?), abal, gaje, nista, dan penuh dengan misstypo *pasti* =="

Keterangan:

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Kiba lansia eh 16 tahun

Itachi, Deidara 17 tahun

ASRAMA SEME DAN UKE

"DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ, PLEASE"

Dihari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi eh dihari yang cerah disebuah asrama yang berdiri kokoh dengan gaya bangunan Eropa tua namun berkesan wah. Namun, yang menghuni sebagai pelajar disana hanya para laki-laki. Diasrama ini pun sekaligus sekolah yang dinamakan Konoha International School yang biasa disingkat KIS. Sekolah disini ada tingkatannya, pertama tingkat SMP, kedua tingkat SMA, dan ketiga perguruan tinggi. Setiap tingkatan memiliki bangunan masing-masing, maksudnya tiap tingkatan mempunyai bangunan khusus untuk tingkatan itu sendiri.

Satu kamar asrama biasanya dihuni untuk dua orang. Ah ya, tidak lupa dengan sang kepala asrama, ya kita sebut saja dengan nama Tsunade-sama. Dan asrama ini juga dihuni oleh kedua putra keluarga ternama Uchiha, yaitu si sulung Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Si kakak atau kita sebut saja Itachi, dia berada dijenjang SMA IPA XII-A dan si adik atau Sasuke dijenjang SMA IPA XI-A. Ya memang hanya berbeda satu tahun saja.

Keberadaan(?) Sasuke ada di kamar nomor 301, dan si keriput*diamaterasu* eh maksudnya Itachi ada di kamar nomor 311. Tiap bangunan asrama ada 15 lantai(buset?! Tinggi amat?! Biasa,mas) dan Itachi sama Sasuke ada dilantai 7. Ya, inilah kehidupan pagi hari yang dijalani oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

KRIINGGGG!!!! Bel jam weker sang Uchiha bungsu itu pun berbunyi.

"Nggg~~~" erang sang Uchiha.

"Selamat datang hari yang membosankan kembali!!!" teriak Sasuke.

Yap, tepat membosankan!. Dan kenapa harus membosankan? Karena Sasuke muak, harus mendiami kamar asrama itu sendiri. Sedangkan teman-temannya dan Aniki-nya dengan adilnya mendapat 'pasangan' masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi jika tidak ingin mendapat pukulan telak dari guru Kakashi" ucap Sasuke.

_Sekitar 30menit kemudian_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar Sasuke terketuk. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membukanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah jam 06.30 pagi, dan dia belum sarapan sama sekali. Pelajaran dimulai tepat pukul 07.00. Untunglah kedua teman mereka yaitu Neji dan Shikamaru dengan setianya, menjemput pangeran es ini untuk sarapan pagi.

"Cepatlah Sasuke! Ini sudah jam 7.30!! kau tak ingin kami berdua mendapat pukulan telak itu lagi bukan?!" omel Neji

"Dan kita juga belum sarapan, Sasuke. Tolong bergegaslah sedikit! Merepotkan" tambah Shika. Tumben-tumbenan mau buru-buru nih anak.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa sarapan dengan waktu 15menit, dan kita berangkat ke kelas pukul 06.45" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir kita berjalan tidak memerlukan waktu?!" sembur Neji.

"Merepotkan." hela Shikamaru.

Dan jadilah mereka bergegas untuk sarapan.

(oke kita percepat waktu, biar lebih hemat!! *dibakar*)

Selang waktu, mereka bertiga sudah ada di kelas.

RRRRRrrrrrrr!!!!

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.(tapi terdengar aneh, ==")

BRAKK!!!!

"Halo, anak-anak!" suara aneh tiba-tiba muncul yang berasal dari arah pintu.

"Ah~Kakashi-sensei" hela Sasuke.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, Aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kita" ucap Kakashi.

Seluruh isi kelas sangat ribut. Yang perempuan meributkan betapa kerennya jika murid baru itu laki-laki, dan sebaliknya yang laki-laki meributkan betapa cantiknya jika murid baru Shikamaru saja yang dari tadi tenang.

"Ayo silahkan masuk murid baru dan perkenalkan dirimu" sahut Kakashi.

Braakk!!!

Muncullah sesosok pemuda yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun dengan rambut pirang nyentrik, kulit yang kecoklatan, 3garis menghiasi 2 belah(?) pipinya, dan disertai wajah yang manis dan polos.

"Hai semuanya namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berasal dari Suna, dulu aku pernah bersekolah di Suna High School. Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, dia dulu tinggal di Suna!! Sama seperti aku!!" bisik Gaara pada Kiba, teman didepan bangkunya.

"Wah, sepertinya dia sangat ramah. Dan aku ingin kita berteman dengannya!" sahut Kiba.

"Ya, benar. Seperti yang kau katakan" balas Gaara disertai senyuman tipis, dia juga sempat melirik 'kekasih'nya, Neji. Dan tersenyum lagi.

"Hei, Uchiha!!" tegur Neji.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau melihat murid baru?? Dia sedang di depan kelas!! Ayolah~~hanya melirik saja" bujuk Neji.

"Merepotkan" timpal Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa yang menarik dari murid baru it--" sahut Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah murid baru itu.

Sasuke tercengang.

"Khukhukhukhu" kekeh Neji.

"Kurasa kau tertarik padanya, tuan muda Sasuke?? Hmm…" goda Neji.

"Hahhh~~dia memang terlihat 'manis'. Ternyata tuan kita terpikat oleh murid baru itu" goda Shikamaru.

"Shut up!!" sergah Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Uchiha. Hahahahaha" balas Neji.

"Mungkin kau benar. Jika dia ditempatkan sekamar denganku. Maka hari-hariku mungkin akan lebih berjaya(?)" sahut Sasuke disertai seringgai.

"Sepertinya Naru-chan harus waspada" bisik Neji pada Shikamaru sambil narik-narik kerah baju Shikamaru yang duduk didepan Neji.

"Ya, itu benar" balas Shikamaru.

"Ok, Naruto sekarang kau boleh duduk. Tapi hmm.. yang kosong hanya disebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ya, setelah pelajaran selesai kau bisa ke ruang kepala sekolah disini untuk memberitahu dimana kamar yang ditetapkan untukmu." Jelas sang guru berambut silver bermasker dengan mata tertutup sebelah itu. Ya, sangat nyentrik.

"Ya baik, sensei!!!!!" teriak Naruto, yang lainnya cuma bisa sweatdrop ria.

Naruto melangkah menuju bangku yang ditentukkan oleh sang guru nyentrik itu. Bangku itu terletak dipojok belakang. Dan disamping tempat duduk itu ada Neji dan Gaara, lalu didepan Neji ada Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sangat 'pas'.

Saat Naruto melangkah ke calon bangkunya, dia sempat melirik kedua pasangan seme dan uke itu. Gaara dan Kiba tersenyum ramah, sama halnya dengan Neji, dia juga tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Shikamaru?? Dia sudah berada di pulau mimpi. Naru pun membalas senyum mereka dengan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Ehmm…bolehkah aku duduk disini? Karena bangku yang lain sudah penuh. Perkenalkan aku Naruto, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto saat menduduki bangku itu.

"Hn..aku sudah tau. Silahkan saja jika mau duduk. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, tapi cukup memanggilku Sasuke." sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!!!!" jawab Naruto penuh antusias dan senyuman lebar.

"Hn..kupikir semuanya akan lebih dari sekedar teman." ucap Sasuke pelan, tak terdengar oleh siapa-siapa. Dan Sasuke mulai menyeringgai tidak jelas.

~~TBC~~

Hallo~~perkenalkan saya Rin!! Saya memang author baru di fandom Naruto, jadi pasti masih banyak salah-salahnya. Mohon bimbingan para senpai!! (_ _)

Kalo ada yang kurang tolong dimaafkan~~ ToT

Maaf juga kalo alurnya gaje, terus para pairnya juga belum banyak adegan yaoinya dan belum ada scan-scan ItaDei, dan banyak misstypo.

Ya, namanya juga baru maklumin.

RnR??

Butuh review, saran, kritik, atau **flame?** Tp tolong pk bahasa yang sopan ya! ^^ -plak-

**Review or Flame?!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha~~Rin kembali dengan ke nistaan dan kegajeannya ^o^

Gomen juga karena kelamaan apdetnya~~ T_T karena PC Rin rusak-gak nanya- dan juga mohon maaf buat chapter 1 untuk kesalahannya~~

Ok, kita langsung aja~~~oh iya, sekarang settingnya Naruto sama Deidara saudaraan jauh Konoha-Suna.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T cukup

Warning: Yaoi, alur gaje, dan penuh dengan typo*pasti*

~Don't like Don't read~

ASRAMA SEME DAN UKE

Suatu hari yang cerah dan damai di sebuah asrama, tepatnya pada kelas IPA XI-A. Semua murid sedang antusias dengan pelajaran yang diterangi sang sensei, termasuk satu bocah 16 tahun berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah yang sedang asiknya mencatat materi yang sedang ditulis Kakashi-sensei dipapan tulis. Beda halnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang merasa dirinya sudah pintar, dengan santainya dia memperhatikan seksama si bocah pirang itu.

Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan penuh napsu, yang menjadi objek hanya tenang mencatat materi. Keempat temannya pun juga sibuk masing-masing, Kiba sedang membaca komik, Gaara adalah murid teladan yang PASTI mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan seperti Naruto, Neji sibuk membaca buku pelajaran, dan Shikamaru yang diam sedari tadi itu ternyata tertidur pulas dengan bantalan tangan dan tertutupi oleh buku.

RRRRrrrrrr

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah usai yang digantikan oleh jam istirahat. Para murid tersentak gembira dengan teriakan "HOREE!!!". Mereka semua berlari keluar, ada yang ke kantin, toilet, perpustakaan, dan taman. Kecuali keenam tokoh kita ini yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Hei teman-teman!! Kalian ingin ke kantin tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar karena perutnya sudah dangdutan (??).

"Ya, Naru. Aku ikut bersamamu" sahut Gaara dengan senyuman.

"YOSH!! Aku juga! Laper nih?!" teriak Kiba yang sedang mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Hmm, oke. Neji-kun tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto, kenapa Naruto tidak bertanya pada Shikamaru? Kalian pasti tau jawabannya.

"Hahaha, tidak nanti saja. Aku harus menunggu Shikamaru bangun dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati alamnya." Jawab Neji dengan tertawa ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami duluan ya." Sahut Naruto yang diikuti Gaara dan Kiba kearah pintu.

BRAAKKK!!!

Suara pintu terbuka, serempak mereka menoleh kearah pintu.

Dan muncullah sosok laki-laki berumur 17 tahun berambut panjang hitam diikat satu kebelakang dan muka stoicnya tetapi berkesan lebih lembut dan bersahabat, tak lupa dia juga membawa teman yang seumuran dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat tetapi disisakan sedikit rambut dan mata biru mempesona. Tapi jangan salah sangka, mereka berdua ini adalah laki-laki.

"Hei Otouto. Bagaimana tadi pelajarannya? Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Tousan dan Kaasan akan pergi lagi ke London." Tegur Itachi.

"Hn…seperti biasa. Hhhh….ya aku sudah begitu tau kehidupan Tousan dan Kaasan yang selalu berpergian jauh, Aniki." Hela Sasuke.

Yang lainnya hanya memandang kedua kakak-adik itu berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun sudah makan siang,un?" tanya pria berambut pirang panjang; Deidara.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal kata-kata 'un' itu.' Inner Naruto.

Lalu muncullah laki-laki berparas cantik yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di punggung Itachi, jika mata Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto jeli mungkin mereka akan melihat bahwa Itachi dan Deidara bergandengan tangan.

"EEHHH?!?!??!" teriak Naruto dengan tidak elitnya. "Deidara-nii?? Kenapa bisa disini?? Lalu, kau pria berambut hitam panjang! Kau adalah kakak Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Deidara-nii?" sahut Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Kiba bertanya berhubung Shika tidur jadi gak ikutan.

Deidara tersenyum lembut, "Ah, Naru-chan kau sudah besar ya?! Aku kira kau akan datang besok dan ini adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke." Sahut Deidara sambil mengelus kepala Naruto lembut dan memperkenalkan Itachi.

"Ah kalau begitu salam kenal, Itachi-san. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa di panggil Naruto" Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk kearah Itachi.

"Ya salam kenal juga, Naru-chan. Hahaha…kau mirip sekali dengan Deidara ya hanya berbeda panjang rambutnya saja." Jawab Itachi. Naruto tertawa riang memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"NII-CHAN!!!! Aku rindu Dei-nii!!!! Perpindahan tempat kerja Tousan dipercepat satu hari." kata Naruto sambil memeluk Deidara. Yang lain hanya bengong tidak mengerti tapi Itachi yang sudah tau hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, aku belum bilang ya pada kalian bahwa aku mempunyai saudara di asrama ini?" tanya Naruto. "Aku dan Dei-nii adalah saudara jauh yang jarang bertemu. Dulu rumahku di Suna dan Dei-nii di Konoha." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

"Oh~~" mereka semua ber-o ria.

"Ck, merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari pulau mimpi.

"Hah! Lama sekali kau tidur Shika!!" omel Neji.

"Ya baiklah. Apakah kalian semua sudah makan? Jika belum ayo kita ke kantin, nanti jam istirahat akan habis." Tanya Gaara.

Yang lainnya menggeleng serempak.

"YOSH!! Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." Hela Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju kantin. Sesampainya disana mereka memesan makanan yang mereka sukai. Mereka semua makan dilengkapi tawa dan canda dan mengobrol ria.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Kapan kau akan ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan dimana kau akan mendapatkan kamar tinggalmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah iya aku lupa! Mungkin nanti saja setelah jam belajar selesai, sekalian aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar asrama ini." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Ah iya!! Deidara-nii~~~katanya Deidara-nii sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Waktu aku menelepon dari Suna itu loh. Jadi siapa orangnya??" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"E-eh?? Err—itu, un. Hmm, orangnya adalah Itachi-kun." Jawab Deidara malu-malu salting dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah???!! Itachi-nii? Kenapa bisa—ah tapi kalian cocok kok. Naru suka" kata Naruto tersenyum karena bingung melihat saudaranya mempunyai kekasih sejenis, tapi Naruto tetap menjaga omongannya yang takut melukai saudara jauh nan akrabnya itu.

"Ahahahaha….Naru-chan ada-ada saja." Timpal Itachi sambil tertawa ringan.

"Ah~~kapan ya aku mendapatkan seorang kekasih?" sahut Naruto.

"Mungkin belum saatnya, Naru. Nanti juga kau akan mendapatkannya, un." Jawab Deidara lembut.

"Hmm….ya aku akan menunggu!!" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Hn, Dobe. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya disini." Jawab Sasuke.

Yang lain hanya menatap Sasuke curiga minus Naruto. Perkataan asal Sasuke tadi membuat mereka penasaran.

"Hee? Apa kau bilang, Teme!! Berani-beraninya kau menyebutku Dobe?!" geram Naruto

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel pengumuman berbunyi. Semua murid yang berada di kantin terdiam.

"Pengumuman. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa, bahwa sehabis jam istirahat kalian semua mendapat jam kosong karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat. Sekian, terima kasih."

Ting Tong Ting tong

Semua siswa berteriak gembira.

"Wah kita bebas nih." Kata Kiba senang karena bisa membaca komik dengan tenang dan damai tanpa di tegur sensei-sensei.

"Hhhh…..itu sih maumu, Kiba." Hela Gaara.

"Biarkan saja. Weee" sahut Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Gaara.

"Merepotkan" timpal Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Hahhh…kau ini Shika! Tutup mulutmu jika menguap seperti itu!" perintah Neji menutup hidungnya.

"ck, mendokusei." Sahut Shika tidak peduli.

"Hahahaha." Mereka serempak tertawa melihat tingkah laku Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Ah iya, Teme. Tentang ucapanmu tadi, aku bingung. Disini kan asrama laki-laki, memangnya ada perempuan disini untuk mendapatkan kekasih?" tanya Naruto innoncent.

"Ah" semuanya menghela nafas.

"Jelaskan Otouto." Kata Itachi.

"Hn…Naruto kau belum tau ya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Di asrama ini ada ciri khas khusus yaitu berpasangan sesame laki-laki. Dikarenakan disini tidak ada perempuan yang menjengkelkan yang hanya bisa berteriak saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Contohnya saja Anikiku dan Deidara-niichanmu" jelas Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi?? Berhubungan sesama jenis?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ya, nanti juga kau terbiasa seperti Neji dan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian selama ini? berpasangan sesama jenis?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Iya Naruto. Kau benar, mungkin kau merasa jijik." Jawab Kiba dan Gaara.

"Ehehehe, tidak kok. Justru aku merestui Dei-nii dengan Itachi-nii. Kalian kan teman baikku!!" sru Naruto bersemangat. "Kupikir hubungan sesame jenis itu masih normal. Karena kalau sudah cinta mana mungkin ditolak. Cintakan tidak mengenal gender, usia, dan harta." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Benar itu,un." Deidara membenarkan. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oy , Teme! Kau tidak punya pasangan seperti mereka?" tanya naruto sambil menunjuk ke pasangan yaoi ria.

"Aku belum menemukan uke yang pantas untukku. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya aku mempunyai target, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah selamat berjuang saja kau mengejarnya." Ucap Naruto tertawa ringan.

"Ah teman-teman. Apakah jika ada rapat guru seperti ini kepala sekolah akan ikut serta?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak juga." Jawab Neji. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan persiapan untuk festival bulan ini? acaranya satu minggu lagi bukan?" tanya Itachi.

Semua menggeleng kepala dan hanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ah iya. Naru belum tau ya,un?" tanya Deidara. "Jadi setiap bulan asrama ini mengadakan festival,un. Alasannya untuk refreshing saja sih, agar kita merasa nyaman disini,un." Lanjut Deidara.

"Wah seru sekali sepertinya!!! Aku ingin ikut serta niichan?!?!" rengek Naruto.

"Semua penghuni di asrama ini boleh ikut serta kok,un." Deidara tersenyum.

Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Deidara, dan Naruto saling berdiskusi tentang festival itu. Tapi kedua Uchiha kini mempunyai topik baru.

"Otouto sepertinya kau mengincar Naruto? Benar itu?" Itachi mencoba menebak pikiran Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku memendam rahasia darimu, Aniki. Karena nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha, aku ini saudaramu jadi aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Lagi pula sudah ditangkap jelas dari sikapmu pada Naruto, kau selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya" ucap Itachi.

"Ya, karena aku tidak ingin dia terluka." Jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya." Ucap Itachi meyakinkan.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya dimalam festival nanti." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar adik yang ia sayangi itu.

'Berjuanglah Sasuke. Aku akan mendukung dan membantumu.' Inner Itachi berkata.

~To Be Continue~

Yak?! Selesai sudah chap 2nya~~

==a waduh capek tapi Rin seneng udah bisa di apdet!! ^^

Maaf ya nunggu lama, masih ada kekurangan dan kesalahan pada penulisan Rin di chap 2nya malah ada yang gak jelas.

Jadi Rin minta saran, ripiu, kritik sebanyak-banyaknya. Akan Rin terima kok walaupun itu **flame**

^^ yosh!!!

Salam Rin~~~


End file.
